Run Away
by Dark Akire
Summary: Ele precisava se libertar dos grilhões impostos pela tradicional família. Precisava fugir, precisava recomeçar. E a cima de tudo... Precisava ser livre.[OneShot]


Run away 

Mais um jantar entediante, mais um dia de férias e menos um dia de tortura. Era assim que Sirius Black se sentia naquele momento.

Estava sentado perto da lareira enquanto seus pais conversavam com os Malfoy´s. Pelo visto, conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que os agradava, pois esporadicamente soltavam gargalhadas inusitadas.

Olhou mais uma vez para a grande tapeçaria da família Black tentando imaginar o dia em que seria cortado de lá. Já não era mais segredo o fato de Sirius Black se revelar ser a ovelha "branca" dos Black. Levantou os olhos e viu o buraco onde antigamente ficava o nome de Andrômeda, sua prima favorita. Ela sim sabia viver a vida, largou tudo para se casar com um trouxa, e estava muito feliz. Sirius sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria cortado da tapeçaria também, não por se casar com trouxas...mas sim por seus amigos e seus ideais de vida.

O maroto revirou os olhos pela décima vez. Aquilo era sem dúvida muito chato. Tentou se animar pensando que dentro de algumas semanas estaria em Hogwarts de novo. Mas não, a simples menção nos amigos fez seu estômago revirar. O que eles estariam fazendo agora? Com certeza algo bem mais interessante que ele. Para começar, eles não tinham uma família que os odiavam. Que achavam que tudo o que ele fazia era errado. Que o ensinaram desde pequeno a odiar o que ele agora mais amava. Para começar, eles não viviam o inferno que era a muy nobre e antiga casa dos Black.

Sem maiores explicações, Sirius levantou-se e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Mas ele não notou que não passou tão despercebido quanto achou. Sua mãe o acompanhava com os olhos apertados de raiva.

**Graffiti decorations**

_Decorações de pichação_

**Under a sky of dust**

_Debaixo do céu de pó_

**A constant wave of tension**

_Uma onda constante de tensão_

**On top of broken trust**

_Em cima da confiança quebrada_

**The lessons that you taught me**

_As lições que você me ensinou_

**I learn were never true**

Eu aprendi que nunca era verdade 

Assim que trancou a porta, jogou seu corpo na cama. Estava extremamente cansado de fazer... _nada. _Não havia _nada_ para se fazer naquele terrível lugar. Como uma luz em sua mente, lembrou-se do espelho que tinha. Girando na cama conseguiu tocar o pequeno espelho que estava depositado na cabeceira. Não estava tão perdido assim, ao menos poderia conversar com o amigo. Só torcia para que Tiago estivesse com o seu espelho.

-Tiago, você está ai?- perguntou Sirius esperançoso.

-Almofadinhas?- disse o outro um pouco assustado com a repentina aparição do amigo.- O que foi? Está tudo bem?

-Não Pontas... não está nada bem!

Sirius sentiu que o amigo se levantou apressado pondo os óculos rapidamente. Na certa Tiago estava pronto para dormir.

-O que foi cara?

-Eu não agüento mais esse lugar...- exclamou irritado.

-Ah...você me acordou para dizer _isso?_- retrucou Tiago não escondendo a decepção.

-Malfoy está aqui também...

-Hum... quebra a cara dele que tudo se resolve...- disse Tiago bocejando como se tivesse finalizado o problema.

-O Aluado tem razão... quando você está com sono parece que todos os seus poucos neurônios pifam...- disse Sirius dando uma de suas gargalhadas caninas.

-Ei! Sirius Black, eu acho que..

-Shii, eu tenho que ir...tem alguém ouvindo a nossa conversa...

-Certo, mas se for o Malfoy, quebra a cara dele por mim e pela Evans... ainda não esqueci o que o babaca loiro fez com ela... – exclamou Tiago irritado antes de desaparecer.

Sirius rapidamente guardou o espelho e voltou para cama. A porta abriu-se com um pequeno ruído. A Sr.ª Black entrou ainda com os olhos cerrados. Assim que Sirius a viu levantou-se com um pulo da cama.

-O que diabos _você _está fazendo aqui?- perguntou irritado já pronto para um discussão

-Querendo saber por que você saiu da festa... ninguém te deu esse direito!

-E desde quando eu preciso de direito para sair de algum lugar?- perguntou Sirius desdenhoso

-Desde quando _eu_ sou sua mãe e você mora nesse lugar!

-Eu por acaso pedi para _você_ ser _minha_ mãe?

-VOCÊ NÃO HONRA O NOME QUE CARREGA!- gritou a Sr.ª Black se descontrolando com a indiferença do filho

-Eu também não pedi para nascer com esse nome.- respondeu Sirius cínico

-VOCÊ É UMA VERGONHA PARA A NOSSA FAMÍLIA!

-Nossa...quer dizer que se eu matasse gente inocente, torturasse crianças e louvasse um maluco qualquer eu seria um orgulho para a família?- perguntou Sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada - que valores mais estranhos não?

-VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DA BESTEIRA QUE FALA! O LORDE QUER LIMPAR O MUNDO DESSES SANGUES-RUINS NOJENTOS! ELE QUER FAZER UM MUNDO MELHOR PARA NÓS MORARMOS!

-VOCÊ É QUEM NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DO ABSURDO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO! QUE ESPÉCIE DE "MUNDO MARAVILHOSO" É ESSE EM QUE AS PESSOAS NÃO PODEM SER O QUE SÃO?

-Sirius, o que aquele colégio terrível fez com você? Você não era assim, meu filho - disse a mulher chocada andado na direção do rapaz

-Você está errada. Eu _sempre_ fui assim... e não fale mal de Hogwarts... você não tem esse direito! - reclamou Sirius magoado

- Já sei! E por que você é obrigado a conviver com um bando de traidores do próprio sangue, sangues- ruins e muitas coisas piores...para começar, a casa para onde você foi é...

-NÃO FALE DOS MEUS AMIGOS MUITO MENOS DA MINHA CASA! SE EXISTE UMA COISA QUE TENHO ORGULHO NESSE MUNDO É DE SER GRIFINÓRIO E DE TER EXCELENTES AMIGOS!

A Sr.ª Black havia mexido no ponto fraco de Sirius. Seus amigos. E agora que tinha enfurecido o filho para valer, teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Não que isso não fosse muito comum naquela casa.

**Now I find myself in question**

_Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado_

**They point the finger at me again**

_Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim_

**Guilty by association**

_Culpado através de associação_

**You point the finger at me again**

_Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim_

-AMIGOS? QUE ESPÉCIE DE AMIGOS SÃO ESSES? SANGUE- RUINS, TRAIDORES DO PRÓPRIO SANGUE, ANIMAIS?ISSO NÃO É TER AMIGOS!

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE _NADA_ SOBRE AMIZADE!

-VOCÊ VAI VER... QUANDO O LORDE MATAR A TODOS, VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ MAIS SEUS _PRECIOSOS AMIGOS_...-disse a mulher com o dedo apontado para a face do garoto

-EU PREFIRO MORRER PARA SALVAR OS MEUS AMIGOS A ASSISTIR TUDO E NÃO FAZER NADA!

-AH É, E O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER?

-Eu vou ser um AUROR!- declarou Sirius com orgulho

-Eu tenho NOJO DE VOCÊ!

-Com certeza não tem mais do que eu por você!

-Como você pode dizer isso da sua própria mãe?

-MÃE? VOCÊ DISSE MÃE? ME DIGA UM VEZ EM QUE VOCÊ FEZ O PAPEL DE MÃE NA MINHA VIDA? Ah, não...deixe-me responder...NUNCA!

-VOCÊ É UM MAL AGRADECIDO! EU TE CRIEI, EU TE DEI UM LAR, EU TE ALIMENTEI...

-VOCÊ ME AMALDIÇOOU COM ESSE MALDITO NOME!- berrou Sirius o mais alto que podia. Não aquentando, jogou um copo de água na parede do quarto fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

A mulher andou até Sirius e desferiu um tapa no rosto dele.

-Por que você não é igual ao Régulo?- perguntou ela fria

-Porque eu sei pensar...- retrucou Sirius áspero

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DO SEU IRMÃO!

-AHHH, AGORA VAI BANCAR UMA DE MÃE BOAZINHA É? EU NÃO DOU UM ANO... UM ANO DEPOIS DELE ENTRAR PARA O CLUBINHO DESSE MALUCO ELE VAI MORRER!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ROGANDO PRAGA PARA O RÉGULO?

-Não, longe de mim...estou apenas constatando isso...- disse Sirius sorrindo cinicamente

Ela o deu um outro tapa, agora na outra face.

-Sabe, quem está certa no final é a Andrômeda... - continuou ele

-Nunca mais repita o nome dessa...zinha na minha frente- retrucou a senhora Black fechando os punhos de raiva e estreitando os olhos já estreitos.

-Ela sim foi quem teve coragem o bastante para dar um chute na bunda de todos vocês...

-Ótimo, quer fazer a mesma coisa, faça... vá se misturar a essa escória... é o que você merece mesmo...

-Vou fazer isso mesmo... e sabe o que todos vocês merecem? A morte.

A mulher respirou findo e girou calcanhares saindo do quarto. Antes de bater a porta disse:

-Esteja lá embaixo em cinco minutos... - e saiu.

**I wanna run away**

_Eu quero fugir_

**Never say goodbye**

_Nunca diga adeus_

**I wanna know the truth**

_Eu quero saber a verdade_

**Instead of wondering why**

_Invés de desejar saber por que_

**I wanna know the answers**

_Eu quero saber as respostas_

**No more lies**

_Nenhuma mentira mais_

**I wanna shut the door**

_Eu quero fechar a porta_

**And open up my mind**

_E abrir minha mente_

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Em um acesso de raiva, havia derrubado tudo que estava em cima de móvel de seu quarto no chão. Não podia mais descer, não podia mais dividir o teto com aquela gente. Para ele bastava. Daria um ponto final naquela loucura essa noite. _Fugiria de casa_...

Mas para onde iria? Não conhecia nenhum outro membro da Família Black que simpatizava com ele...quer dizer, tinha o tio mas ele era muito velho. Ah, tinha Andrômeda mas ela tinha acabado de ter uma filha, não seria legal da parte dele chegar e pedir um lugar para ficar.

Sentou na cama frustrado. Dando um soco na cama logo em seguida. Dava para ouvir as vozes lá em baixo, eles estavam exaltados e deviam estar falando sobre o próprio Sirius. Tinha que ter um jeito de livrar-se daquele inferno! E tinha que ser rápido, se sua mãe voltasse, as coisas ficariam piores do que já estavam.

Foi até a janela e olhou para o céu procurando respostas, nada além de respostas. No alto do manto negro do céu, estavam as estrelas. Lindas, brilhantes e imutáveis, mantinham seu brilho constante. O garoto procurou sua estrala... e lá estava ela. _Sirius brilhava para ele_. Um brilho estranho, anormal. Mais forte do que nunca.

Era essa a resposta que precisava. Não importava para onde, só tinha que sair dali... só tinha que ser_ livre_.

**Paper bags and angry voices**

_Bolsas de papel e vozes bravas_

**Under a sky of dust**

_Debaixo de um céu de pó_

**Another wave of tension**

_Outra onda de tensão_

**Has more than filled me up**

_Fez mais do que me encher_

**All my talk of taking action**

_Toda minha conversa de entrar em ação_

**These words were never true**

_Estas palavras nunca eram verdade_

Arrumou todas as coisas de valor que possuía. Queria levar só o essencial. Tudo que lembrava aquela maldita casa iria ficar para trás. Agora ele iria começar uma vida nova, onde apenas ele e seus amigos fariam parte.

Finalmente ia por em prática um plano que ele tinha em mente há muitos anos. Todos pensam que fugir de casa é um ato impensado, para rebeldes e que depois de um tempo, a poeira baixa e eles voltam. Mas não para Sirius Black. Ele estava planejando fugir de casa assim que sua mãe descobriu sua amizade com Remo e sua simpatia por Lílian. E ele estava feliz, por finalmente abandonar o ninho de cobras que tanto o fazia sofrer...

Ele já não estava sozinho. Durante suas divagações, descobriu que na verdade _nunca_ esteve sozinho. E foi olhando para lua que ele se lembrou..._Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas._ O quarteto dinâmico, os mais populares, os mais inteligentes os mais amigos..._Os Marotos_.

Como ele pudera esquecer que _já_ tinha uma casa? Que tinha uma mãe de _verdade_? E que tinha um ótimo _irmão. _Um não..._três._

E assim Sirius Black saiu de casa. Sem nunca olhar para trás. Sem nunca se arrepender. Apenas com a mala, o material da escola e um inigualável brilho no olhar.

**Now I find myself in question**

_Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado_

**They point the finger at me again**

_Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim_

**Guilty by association**

_Culpado através de associação_

**You point the finger at me again**

_Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim_

Ele estava quase conseguindo. Mais um pouco e pegava o pomo. Sorriu consigo mesmo, nem a chuva, nem o vento, nem nada eram capazes de impedir Tiago Potter a capturar o seu tão precioso pomo de ouro. Assim que sua mão se fechou em volta da pequena bola, ele saltou da vassoura e partiu para a comemoração...só que não tinha ninguém na arquibancada. Voltou a olhar para o pomo, e tomou um enorme susto ao constatar que no lugar do pomo estava uma cabeça. Longos fios de cabelo ruivo e grandes olhos verdes constituíam uma figura bem conhecida.

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA IR ME AGARRANDO ASSIM POTTER?

-L-Lily?- perguntou o rapaz assustado

-É EVANS PARA VOCÊ POTTER!

-Hã, o que você está fazendo no meu sonho?

-Eu só vim te avisar que você **TEM** que acordar!

-Por que? Ainda está de noite, tenho certeza disso!

-NÃO É ISSO SEU IMBECIL!

-Por que até nos meus sonhos você grita comigo?

-Não é isso que está em discussão.

-Mas eu não quero acordar...

-AH, VOCÊ VAI ACORDADAR POR BEM OU POR MAL!

Tiago sentiu-se chacoalhar por alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos lentamente e deu de cara com Sirius.

-Argh...Sirius, que sust...SIRIUS ?- perguntou Tiago mais assustado do que nunca. Será que ainda estava sonhando?

-Boa noite Pontas!

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, eu fugi de casa... - respondeu Sirius simples

-VOCÊ O QUE?

-Shiiiiii, quer acordar todo mundo é?

-Mas...como assim?

-Não dava mais cara, eu juro que tentei...mas não dava...

-Certo, me conta direitinho essa história...

-Pontas, ela é mais longa do que você imagina... começa desde o dia em que um nasci...

-Não tem problema sirius- falou o garoto com um sorriso agradável- nós temos a noite toda, pode começar!

Enquanto Sirius narrava a história, Tiago ouvia olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. Esporadicamente, levantava uma sobrancelha ou então soltava uma exclamação. De acordo com o que Sirius ia relembrando tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas, nos últimos dias, nos últimos anos...

Um tempo depois, após ter explicado tudo para o amigo, que agora dormia pesadamente na cama a cima, Sirius pensava sobre como tinha demorado para tomar aquela decisão, como tinha demorado para ir embora. Viver com o amigo seria a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Do local onde estava conseguiu olhar pela janela e viu, novamente, sua estrela. Com um último sorriso virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos, dando fim assim a talvez um dos dias mais longos da sua vida.

Alguns meses se passaram e o moreno teve noticia de que seu tio avô, o único na família que talvez gostasse dele, tinha falecido e deixara toda sua fortuna para ele. Decidiu sair da casa do amigo para achar seu próprio canto.

Sirius sempre foi grato ao velho amigo Pontas por poder acolhê-lo quando não tinha amigos, quando não tinha carinho, quando não tinha casa. Por isso, até o fim de seus dias, Sirius lutou com todas as suas forças para que Tiago e Lílian fossem vingados e que Harry, seu afilhado e a memória viva de seu melhor amigo, vivesse da melhor maneira possível. Afinal, as estrelas brilham para todos, não importa a dificuldade, elas sempre estarão lá, imutáveis, para iluminar o caminho de quem precisar.

**I wanna run away**

_Eu quero fugir_

**Never say goodbye**

_Nunca diga adeus_

**I wanna know the truth**

_Eu quero saber a verdade_

**Instead of wondering why**

_Invés de desejar saber por que_

**I wanna know the answers**

_Eu quero saber as respostas_

**No more lies**

_Nenhuma mentira mais_

**I wanna shut the door**

_Eu quero fechar a porta_

**And open up my mind**

_E abrir minha mente_

**FIM**

N/A: eh o de sempre.as N/As geralmente NUNCA mudam muito então...

Mandem reviews...


End file.
